


deeper

by iwankoko



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Unrequited Love, pre band story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 01:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20073739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwankoko/pseuds/iwankoko
Summary: Yukina, I love you.





	deeper

_ Yukina, I love you. _

A sigh. A hand reaching up to tuck stray hands of hair behind her ear. She continues to work, not sparing a glance upwards. The chatter of the noisy cafe fills the ever expansive gap of silence between them. 

“Geez~ Yukina,” She stretches her vowels, like pulling hot candy on a hook, somehow her mouth tastes bitter, “we were supposed to be catching up you know! Catching up requires a little talking from both parties!” 

_ We’re  _ supposed _ to be best friends; we shouldn’t even be catching up in the first place. I should know everything about you.  _

“You know how I feel about these types of establishments.”  _ Once I knew everything about you.  _ “I might as well work on my song.” 

“Haha, always the hard worker huh… Ah, but, if you really wanna leave, I totally don’t mind covering for y-”

“Don’t be ridiculous.”  _ I’m being selfish. I know how much your music means to you, but if I could just keep you to myself a little longer…  _ “I can pay for myself, but I should be going.” 

“Ah, another live house session is it?” Yukina nods, all the while meticulously folding her sheet music, all the while never looking up. 

_ Is it terrible to keep asking for more. How long has it been since I slept over? Would you still let me join you in the bath, brush out the knots in your hair? It’s grown so long now. What would you do if I reached over and touched it right now? Would you hate me? Do you hate me?  _

She places a bill on the table, “That should be enough.” She looks up. 

_ It’s so much.  _

She meets her gaze. 

_ It’s too much.  _

“Lisa…” 

_ I must be drowning.  _

“...Take care.” 

* * *

A trendy looking girl is left sitting alone in a booth of a cafe, tracing the metal of her heart-shaped earring, wondering why love is a million things better left unspoken. 

**Author's Note:**

> first fic ahhhh  
i really like yukina but rereading roselias bandstory hurts, early year one yukilisa hurts


End file.
